This invention relates to a wiper apparatus for wiping off a liquid material such as a rolling oil, which has adhered to surfaces of a strip plate rolled by a cold rolling mill, by means of upper and lower rolls.
As this type of wiper apparatus, there has been one as shown, for example, in FIGS. 22 and 23.
As shown in FIG. 23, a roll type wiper apparatus 42 has been provided, on an exit side of a cold rolling mill 40, for wiping off a rolling oil or the like, which has adhered to surfaces of a rolled strip plate 41. The strip plate 41 deprived of the rolling oil or the like by the wiper apparatus 42 is wound onto a winder 43. As an example of such a roll type wiper apparatus, the xe2x80x9cwiper apparatusxe2x80x9d disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 1994-39423 is known.
In this apparatus, as shown in FIG. 22, an upper wiper roll 53 and a lower wiper roll 54, each having a small diameter, are provided on an upper frame 51 and a lower frame 52, which are symmetrical to each other, in such a manner as to sandwich the strip plate 41. On shafts 56 supported by saddles 55, upper and lower backup rolls 57 as a pair, which have been split in the axial direction (split into 5 segments in the illustrated example), are provided in contact with the upper and lower wiper rolls 53 and 54. Hydraulic pressing cylinders 58, hydraulic bending cylinders 59, and air jet nozzles 60 are also provided.
Thus, the strip plate 41 pushed out of the rolling mill 40 enters between the upper and lower wiper rolls 53 and 54 of the wiper apparatus 42. The upper and lower wiper rolls 53 and 54 are rotated while being pressed against the surfaces of the strip plate 41 via the split backup rolls 57 under the pressing force of the pressing cylinders 58. As a result, the rolling oil or the like that has adhered to the surfaces of the strip plate 41 is wiped, and ejected air from the air jet nozzles 60 blows off the rolling oil or the like flowing out from both end faces of the strip plate 41.
However, the conventional apparatus as described above poses the following problems:
(1) The presence and absence of the split backup rolls 57 put banded marks on the small-diameter wiper rolls 53 and 54. These marks are transferred as flaws onto the surfaces of the strip plate wiped.
(2) When the rolled strip plate 41 is wound on the winder 43 with the rolling oil or the like adhering, the plate slips in the wound coil to scar the surface. Alternatively, the strip plate 41 shoots out laterally like a bamboo shoot, resulting in a winding failure. To remove the rolling oil from the entire surface of the strip plate 41, the wiper rolls 53, 54 may be pressed against the strip plate 41 at high load so as to contact the entire surface of the strip plate 41. In this case, the strip plate 41 is locally plastically deformed, and its flatness is deteriorated.
(3) When the plate width of the strip plate 41 rolled has changed, the positions in the pressing direction of the individual split backup rolls 57 need to be adjusted on the order of micrometers. Thus, a detecting/controlling device with high precision is required, resulting in a cost increase.
(4) If the backup roll 57 is an unsplit roll having a shaft supported at both ends, barrel length (roll shaft direction) central parts of the wiper rolls 53, 54 warp under the reaction force of the strip plate 41 against pressing. Thus, the rolling oil in a central part of the strip plate 41 cannot be fully removed.
Therefore, the object of the present invention is to provide a wiper apparatus for a liquid material, which can squeeze out the liquid material, which has adhered to a rolled material, at a low cost without impairing the quality of the rolled material.
To attain the above object, a wiper apparatus for a liquid material according to the present invention is a wiper apparatus which sandwiches a moving rolled material between upper and lower wiper rolls to squeeze out the liquid material adhering to the rolled material, characterized in that backup rolls for reinforcing the wiper rolls each have a single sleeve rotatably supported by two bearings on a roll shaft, and the bearings on the upper and lower backup rolls are disposed on the roll shafts with a shorter span than a barrel length of the sleeve, and in point symmetry.
Thus, the following effects are obtained: {circle around (1)} The backup roll may comprise a single-barrel type sleeve which has not been split. Hence, the problem of causing banded marks to the wiper roll is no more existent. {circle around (2)} The single sleeve is supported by the bearings disposed with a shorter span than the sleeve barrel length. Hence, even if the plate width increases, warp of the sleeve does not increase, and even if the plate width changes, a change in the contact linear pressure decreases. {circle around (3)} The bearing support points of the upper and lower single sleeves are arranged in point symmetry. Hence, the gap between the wiper rolls is supported at four points, so that the contact linear pressure is easily uniformed. {circle around (4)} Since the uniforming performance for the contact linear pressure is great, points with zero linear pressure vanish. As a result, the pressing load of the wiper rolls can be decreased, and the problem of plastic deformation of the plate is resolved.
The upper and lower backup rolls may be constituted to be movable axially in opposite directions.
Thus, the contact linear pressure can be uniformed, even when the plate width has changed greatly.
The inner surface of the single sleeve may be composed of a stepped surface so that a middle portion thereof will be thick-walled and both ends thereof will be thin-walled, and the bearing may be disposed fixedly at stepped portions of the stepped surface.
Thus, the positioning of the bearings is facilitated.
The backup rolls may be constituted in such a manner as to support the wiper roll by one reinforcing roll.
Thus, the number of the backup rolls is minimized.
The backup rolls may be constituted in such a manner as to support the wiper roll by two reinforcing rolls.
Thus, small-diameter backup rolls are realized.
A wiper apparatus for a liquid material according to the present invention is a wiper apparatus which sandwiches a moving rolled material between upper and lower wiper rolls to squeeze out the liquid material adhering to the rolled material, characterized in that the upper and lower wiper rolls are each supported by two single-sleeve type backup rolls, and bearings for supporting sleeves of the upper right and left backup rolls are disposed in point symmetry, and bearings for supporting sleeves of the lower right and left backup rolls are disposed in point symmetry.
Thus, the following effects are obtained: {circle around (1)} The backup roll may comprise a single-barrel type sleeve which has not been split. Hence, the problem of causing banded marks to the wiper roll is no more existent. {circle around (2)} The single sleeve is supported by the bearings disposed with a shorter span than the sleeve barrel length. Hence, even if the plate width increases, warp of the sleeve does not increase, and even if the plate width changes, a change in the contact linear pressure decreases. {circle around (3)} The bearing support points of the upper and lower single sleeves are arranged in point symmetry. Hence, the gap between the wiper rolls is supported by four points, so that the contact linear pressure is easily uniformed. {circle around (4)} Since the uniforming performance for the contact linear pressure is great, points with zero linear pressure vanish. As a result, the pressing load of the wiper rolls can be decreased, and the problem of plastic deformation of the plate is resolved.
At least either the upper two backup rolls or the lower two backup rolls may be constituted to be adjustable in such a manner as to be moved axially in opposite directions.
Thus, either the upper backup rolls, or the lower backup rolls need not be controlled to be moved in a shifting direction. Hence, a roll shift mechanism can be simplified.
A wiper apparatus for a liquid material according to the present invention is a wiper apparatus which sandwiches a moving rolled material between upper and lower wiper rolls to squeeze out the liquid material adhering to the rolled material, characterized in that backup rolls for reinforcing the wiper rolls are provided, crownings are formed in the wiper rolls, and means for enabling the wiper rolls to move parallel to the rolled material is provided.
Thus, even when the plate width of the rolled material changes, the contact linear pressure distribution can be uniformed, and the liquid material adhering to the rolled material can be wiped off satisfactorily. Since the contact linear pressure distribution can be uniformed, moreover, local plastic deformation can be prevented, and the product quality of the rolled material can be improved. Furthermore, even for the rolled material formed of a material which is too easily plastically deformable to receive a high load, the contact linear pressure distribution can be uniformed, so that the quality deterioration of the rolled material can be prevented.